Leap of Faith: Part Two
by laloga
Summary: Sequel to Leap of Faith, Part One. This story was inspired by the 2007 movie, but is based in the new cartoon. Read and review, por favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Leap of Faith**

_Some nights stay up till dawn,_

_as the moon sometimes does for the sun,_

_Be a full bucket pulled up the dark way of a well,_

_then lifted out into the light._

-Jalaluddin Rumi

**Part 2: Into the Light**

**Chapter 1**

Raphael had his hands full with the four remaining Knights-or at least the three who remained conscious. He had no gun to fire, so at present, he was crouched behind the bar, working on his counter-attack. Again pushing away the thought that he should have left with his brother, he made a decision. He removed a small throwing star from his belt, aimed, and hurled it towards a hanging wall mirror behind the Knights. The sudden shattering of glass distracted them just long enough for Raph to spring forward and flip the main breaker just beyond the bar. The lights died, and the Five and Dime was cast into shadow. _Much better._

A footfall, the sound of rustling cloth, and the Knights soon found themselves unarmed and on their knees, the cold steel of twin sais lying across their throats. "Who are you?"

"We're nobodies, I swear! Sullivan's the one you want, J. Sullivan." The tallest man's voice was trembling, but not enough. The blades pressed deeper.

"Oh yeah? And where might I find this 'Sullivan' punk?"

The second man glared at the tall one. "Shut up, you wanna get wasted?"

"For real, just keep your mouth closed, jackass!" The third man muttered.

"Enough!" Raph barked. "You should know that I hate having my time wasted by drones in black hats and ugly coats. Now, I 'aint gonna ask again: What do you want with her?"

"Why should we tell you, rept...." The second man was cut off as the sai bit deeper, just barely starting to break the skin.

"Ow! Alright! She's not an innocent, she's on the Blacklist, okay?"

"What the fuck's a Blacklist?"

"You wrong the Order, your name goes on the Blacklist," the third man said quietly. "We don't know the specifics, we just get names and pictures."

"Who sent you? Who put her name on that list?" Raph's voice was quieter now, but sounded even more dangerous.

But before any of the Knights could respond, the sound of sirens and blue strobe of lights made Raph's next move clear, however much he disliked it. He tightened his grip on his weapons. "Pass it along: if you want to get to her, you're going to have to get through four very pissed off turtles." With that, he slowly drew his blade across their throats, leaving slight but painful cuts. "So you don't forget." And with a final smoke-bomb flourish, he was gone.

A spatter of blood and scuffed dirt pointed Raphael through the back alley to the building where the Knights had dragged Miranda. He glanced back at the bar; the police had not yet exited the rear, probably because they should still be busy with the four Knights he'd left.

"Over here, Raph." Leo's voice came from the shadows, with Leonardo himself appearing a moment later with Miranda unconscious in his arms. He ignored Raph's questioning gaze, instead inclining his head to the rooftop. "They're up there, probably starting to move. Did you shake off the others?"

"For now. Is she....?"

"She's alive," Leo said quietly. Blue and red lights could now clearly be seen reflecting off the surrounding buildings in the area. "We should get back to the lair. She needs medical attention." He nodded to a subway entrance across the street.

"It might be easier if we didn't have to tote your girlfriend the whole way."

In response, Leonardo carefully tried to sit her down on an overturned milk crate, repeating her name gently, refusing to let the urgency in his thoughts be voiced. After a few moments she opened her eyes, and looked at him, still a bit dazed.

"She lives," Raph said wryly.

Leo tried to help her to her feet. "You're injured. Can you walk? We need to retreat."

She blinked a few times, glanced skyward and nodded slowly.

The turtles stole soundlessly across the street, while Miranda did her best to keep up. Soon they were safely underground, and after he made sure that they were not being followed, Leo breathed a sigh of relief.

Raph snickered. "That went well."

"Hey, we're alive, aren't we?" Miranda said. "You guys saved my life, thank you just doesn't seem like a strong enough statement. But, thanks." In the darkness of the subway tunnel Miranda found Leonardo's hand, and they made the rest of the trip in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they reached the lair, Raphael immediately retreated to his room without a word, leaving Leonardo and Miranda standing together in the doorway. He led her to the kitchen, where there was the most light as well as a clean flat surface, and examined her injury closely. The wound was deep, but clean, so Leo fetched the first aid kit from above the fridge.

"Doesn't look too bad," he said as he began to rummage through the kit.

"It hurts enough," she winced and turned her head. "The others are still out, I guess?"

"It seems that way. Master Splinter's probably asleep by now as well." He began to wrap a bandage around her arm. Neither spoke for a few moments, making the lair completely silent.

"What're you thinking about?"

He shrugged. "This bandage is waterproof. We learned a long time ago to stick with waterproof down here."

"Hmmm."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The phrase came out sharper than he meant it, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I can practically see the wheels turning in your head."

"Is that so?" Her arm was clean and bandaged, and she turned back to face him.

"Nice job, you must do this a lot." She flexed her arm, then glanced down at her clothes with distaste. "Phew. I'm pretty sure I could use a shower, and that hot tub I saw would be great on this ache in my back. Care to join me?"

It was not the last thing he'd expected her to say, but she caught him off guard nonetheless, grinning wickedly at his expression of surprise before continuing. "You know, I'm not into playing games, Leo. I think that there's definitely something between us worth exploring. Whatever it is that we have, I'm in. I'm all in." She seemed hopeful. "You?"

He exhaled deeply and nodded slowly. "I guess that makes two of us. And I'll take care of that aching back of yours, Miranda. I can think of a few pressure points that might be handy."

Minutes later they were immersed in the hot bath. Miranda, for reasons unfathomable to Leo, had brought a swimsuit along when she fled her apartment, while Leo had only to remove his pads and mask to soak his tired muscles. The bandage held, and they sat in silence for a little while, allowing knots to unravel and aches to be soothed. Finally, Leo spoke.

"I don't play those games either, Miranda. But for different reasons, I suppose. It's no secret that I don't have a lot of experience in certain matters, but tonight, when you were wounded....." He wove his fingers together and stared at his hands. "I've never felt like that, so angry and frightened all at once. I wanted to kill the men who did that to you, and when I held you-unconscious-in my arms...." He was still looking down, and so did not see the flicker of apprehension across her expression. "I've never been so relieved."

"I've enjoyed every moment that we've spent together, Leo," she said quietly, moving closer to him and causing the water to spill slightly over the edge.

"I know what you mean," Leo replied. _What the hell, just go for it. _He reached forward to cup her cheek, and kissed her. And hallelujah, she kissed back. Sweet and soft and better than he had imagined. When they parted, his hand lingered for a moment, and she smiled at him, clearing her throat as if about to speak.

"Honeeeeeey, I'm home!" Michelangelo's voice resounded through the lair, causing Miranda to gasp in surprise before she began to giggle uncontrollably as Leo shushed her.

"Miranda?" Donatello's voice grew louder as he and Mike entered the bath chamber.

Leo briefly debated plunging underwater to conceal his presence, then cast the thought away. _What am I trying to hide from?_

"Don't you guys know how to knock?" Miranda was still laughing, though she tried to sound indignant at their intrusion.

"Sorry, lovebirds. As you were," Mikey chuckled, turning his back. "Just thought you'd be interested in what we uncovered, is all."

"Just give us five..." Leo glanced at Miranda, who raised an eyebrow. "Give us ten....er....fifteen minutes, and we'll meet you in the living room. "Sorry about that," he said to her. "As much as I love them, my brothers can be a pain sometimes."

Miranda shook her head. "I like it. I'm an only child, so I spent a lot of time wishing I had siblings to run around with when I was a kid. Especially when both of my parents were working, which was constantly; I was lonely a lot when I was a kid." She absently traced the muscles on Leo's arms, sending chills down his spine. "I like your family, Leo. I like the chaos and bickering and activity. It's very....comforting, in a way." She chuckled at his expression. "I mean, you guys are definitely unconventional, but still....you've all made a real home for yourselves here. It's nice."

Leonardo said nothing, just wrapped her in his arms, enjoying the warmth of her skin next to his. He then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again, hoping that he was doing it right. He thought so, because she gave a small moan and pulled herself closer to him, kissing him passionately. Fireworks exploded in his brain at the sensation, all extraneous and unnecessary thought ended; his every sense was consumed with Miranda.

By the time Leonardo and Miranda joined his brothers, Donnie had already set up his laptop and was clicking away industriously while Mike and Raph were trading insults. Splinter had emerged from his quarters and stood quietly, watching his sons. His eyes met Leonardo's and softened; Leo thought that his sensei approved of, and even liked, the woman who had come so abruptly into his life. Indeed, despite the long night, the fight to come, or the tension that presently hung in the air, Leo gave a sigh of contentment. He joined his brothers and master at the table, with Miranda on one side and Mikey on the other. _Life is good._

"So what did you learn tonight, guys?" Leo asked.

Don shook his head, stared at his computer screen thoughtfully for a moment before continuing to type as he spoke. "Nothing at first. The place was dead quiet-until Mikey picked up a scent."

Mike sat a little straighter, and tossed a small gleaming object in the center of the table.

"It looks like a fraternity key chain," Miranda said, examining it closely before passing it to Leo.

"Gamma, rho, epsilon, to be precise," Donnie explained. "And, using a schematic of the area overlaid with the known locations of the Order's hangouts, along with a probability indicator factoring in this fraternity's-"

"Get to the point, brainiac," Raph interjected.

"I think that, weird though it sounds, this fraternity makes up the core group of the Knights," Donnie said as he pulled up a map on his screen. "And, using....I think that their main HQ is right around this area. Apparently, at their core they're a group of wealthy sons of oil tycoons in the southwest. After they started this fraternity, they expanded the organization into the C.I.A.."

Everyone looked up in shock.

"You mean the government is part of all this?" Leo said incredulously.

Donnie laughed and shook his head. "No, sorry. I meant to say 'Cocaine Importation Agency,' it's a nickname I came across online. According to the NYPD, rumors of this group are usually false trails. Except for a few connected drug busts, robberies, etcetera, there isn't much dirt on these guys. From what I can tell, the White Knights have become one of the master sources for class A drugs in the US."

"A bunch of rich frat boys?" Mikey chuckled. "Give me a break."

"Do not underestimate an unknown opponent, Michelangelo," Splinter said quietly. "What else did you learn tonight, my sons?"

Leo and Raph glanced awkwardly at each other before Leo nodded to his brother. Raph proceeded to give a rundown on their encounter with the Knights, retelling his experience in the Five and Dime. "Then it got kinda weird," he said. "One of the punks mentioned some other punk named J. Sullivan, who's apparently the 'brains' of this particular job, no offense, Miranda."

She had gone very still, and hardly seemed to hear him. Leo assumed that that the situation was getting to her, and put a comforting hand on her arm. She looked at him for a moment, and smiled sadly as Raph continued.

"I didn't have time to get anymore out of the bastards, the boys in blue were unusually on the ball tonight. Leo, what happened after you took off?"

Leonardo recounted the incident on the roof, omitting only the sudden kiss before the dramatic escape. "A retreat was definitely called for, but I didn't see any other way out than to take the plunge. Sorry again, Miranda."

She blushed, and the sight made him fell oddly pleased. "No need to apologize, Leo. You saved my life. I should thank you-I mean, again."

"We do only what must be done," Leonardo replied calmly, pushing aside his emotion. The room was silent for a moment afterward.

"So, what now, Fearless Leader?" Mikey finally asked.

Leo thought for a moment, then, to everyone's shock, let out a huge yawn. "Now we rest and regroup. Everyone's had a long night, and we could all use a few hours of sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a fun one."

Splinter bade his sons and Miranda goodnight and Raph, Don, and Mike headed off to the showers; Leonardo and Miranda were left alone once more. She yawned and stretched, before rising and heading to Leo's room. When she reached the entrance she turned to face him. "You know, Leonardo, you never got to give me that back rub."

"Well, I am a turtle of my word," Leo grinned, rising to follow her. "Let me rectify that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Upon awakening later that morning, Leonardo was only aware of two sensations at first: he was warm and....cozy? He'd never had reason to use that term before now, but waking up in your own bed with a warm body beside you can have that effect. He was on his right side facing Miranda, who was still fast asleep with her right arm flung across his neck and her mouth open slightly. Memories of the space between when they'd entered the room and this moment filled him with unexpected tenderness.

_As wonderful as it was, _he thought, _I'm glad that we decided to wait to get to the...main event. Not that I wouldn't mind, but we are moving kind of fast. _He kissed her forehead, and a slow smile crept to her face. He sat back, hoping that he had not disturbed her slumber, though he needn't have worried. Miranda appeared to be an exceptionally heavy sleeper, hardly stirring as he slid out of bed and began suiting up. From the sounds of grunting and shuffling, his family was beginning to move around as well. He gave Miranda a long look before stepping out into the lair.

Donatello was already sitting at the kitchen table with the latest _Mac World_ and a pot of coffee. He murmured good morning to Leo, and instead of returning immediately to his reading, he regarded his older brother thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Leo finally asked, after he poured a cup of juice.

Donnie's eyebrow ridge rose. "Do you realize that you're whistling? I don't think you've ever whistled recreationally in your life."

Leonardo shrugged and sipped his cup in silence, and before Donnie could ruminate further Raphael stalked into the kitchen. He made a beeline for the coffee, poured a huge mug, and hurried into the practice room without a word. Donnie sighed and turned back to his magazine. "Good morning to you too, Raph."

"I thought it seemed a little quiet this morning," Leo remarked.

It wasn't quiet for much longer. A sudden yell followed closely by a crash sounded from upstairs.

"Mikey must finally be up," Leo said just as a small orange cat bolted out of the youngest Turtle's room with said turtle close on his heels.

"Klunk, you furball, get back here!" He lunged and missed as the little cat fled down the hall and disappeared. Mikey sighed and slumped at the table.

Leo handed his brother a full mug and slapped his shell. "What's wrong, Mikey?"

"That....that critter ate my weed!" Mikey wailed. "And pissed all over my new Flaming Moth graphic novel! What a way to wake up."

"I don't understand your attachment to that furball," Donnie remarked as he poured another mug.

Mikey's face softened. "Awww, Klunk's not that bad. You know, anyone can have a bad day."

"Oh, Leo, that reminds me," Donnie said, "I emailed April to see if she knew anything about the Knights. I think she's found some more dirt on the Order."

"I still can't get over those rich frat boys," Michelangelo chuckled through a mouthful of pop tarts. "I bet they're a bunch of d-bags."

"Never assume anything, Mikey,"

Leonardo nodded in agreement. "That's right, Don. In fact, we need to step up practices if we want to stay ahead."

"Ahead of what, Leo?" Raphael's voice preceded him as he entered the kitchen. "From what we know, they've got two main advantages on us: money and weapons. Lots of both, which is nothin' we can't handle, but....." Raph seated himself on the edge of the counter and faced Leo. "We gotta take 'em by surprise if we want to end their threat. All this planning, sitting around, you know that 'aint gonna do jack when it comes down to it. It never does."

Leonardo shook his head, his expression firm. "Raph, we need to investigate further! We still don't really have a clear idea who we're dealing with here. If we do a little preparation, we can find a weakness to exploit, something to make our job easier."

"Here we go again," Donnie muttered to Mike, who rolled his eyes.

"Life is hard, Leo," Raph snarled, "Get used to it. And dancing around reality with pointless research is a big fat waste of time. You're so predictable! You think that nothing should happen unless you sit and meditate on it for hours!"

"You think that I'm the predictable one?" Leo shot back. "If a single day went by where I didn't hear you complaining about how much you just want to run around and bash skulls, I'd die of shock!"

"Fine by me," Raph replied, his voice low and venomous.

"'Morning guys," Miranda said brightly as she entered the kitchen. She poured a cup of juice and sat next to Mikey at the table, shaking her head as he offered her a pop tart. There was a bit of uncomfortable silence as Raph and Leo glared at each other, and Miranda sipped her drink.

"I couldn't help overhear your...discussion," she said suddenly. "You know, I'm new here, but it seems like you two never stop arguing. It reminds me of my relationship with my dad: we'd argue from dawn 'till dusk about the most random stuff, like it was a contest to see who'd be stubborn the longest." She glanced at Leo, her cheeks a bit pink, and sipped her drink again. "But you never know, do you? I should mind my own business, I guess. Mind if I make a phone call? I forgot to bring my charger." Donnie pointed out the lair's landline, and the four brothers were left in silence.

"Wow, she really pinned you guys down, huh?" Mikey said at last.

Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other for a moment before they each sighed deeply.

"Do we bicker all that much?" Leo asked.

"Of course not," Donnie replied with a smirk. "You heard her, she hasn't seen anything yet."

Miranda did not reappear until about ten minutes into their first sparring session of the day. She was speaking quietly with Master Splinter when Leonardo, intent on making out her words, was abruptly felled by a roundhouse kick from Michelangelo. He tried to rise, but Mikey caught him with his foot and pinned him to the floor. Something that can only be described as a shit-eating grin was plastered on his brother's face.

"Little sloppy today, eh big brother?"

Leonardo slid out of his brother's hold, mentally chastising himself for his lax in attention, which even now kept wandering towards Miranda. He forced himself to face Mikey, to complete the attacks and withhold his defense, until at last Splinter ended the practice.

Their sensei motioned for his sons to gather around, then nodded to Miranda. Leonardo thought that she seemed a bit apprehensive as she spoke.

"Look, I'm not really sure how to say this, but I need to go back."

"Back?" Raphael was incredulous, as were they all. "After those, those....after they shot you last night? Are you nuts?"

Leonardo's voice was quiet. "Miranda, I don't understand...."

She looked at him, eyes unreadable. "Please try to Leonardo. It's Nautilus: we've just been invited to play at a really important benefit in a few weeks. People who could help us promote our record, maybe even get signed. There's a practice tonight I _need_ to go to, and a gig as well."

At her words, Raph rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Her gaze fell on him, and her eyes narrowed slightly as she continued. " I hope you know that I really do appreciate the risks you all have taken for me, but my music is my life. If I miss this chance, the whole band loses." She sighed deeply and looked at Leo again. "I have to do this. Please understand."

Leonardo met her eyes for several heartbeats before shaking his head and exhaling deeply. _Damn. Sometimes I hate making the tough calls. _"Where and when?"

His reward was a wide smile and a sudden embrace. "Practice is six tonight at the usual place, and the show is two days from now, at nine, near Greenwich. I have the addresses written down; the gig's actually at a nice place for once."

Leo sighed again.

Mikey whooped. "Break out the trenches boys, we're going topside!"

6:02pm

Nautilus' practice space was essentially a room in a converted warehouse. Though a little dilapidated, the building was clean, as well as able to hold six individually soundproofed rooms. Michelangelo whistled quietly as they stood in the alley next to the building. "Nice digs, Miranda."

"Miranda? Is that you?" An unfamiliar male voice sounded from around the corner.

Casting a last glance at Leonardo, Miranda stepped around to the front of the building to greet her band mate. "Hey Ashton. Sorry I'm late, we got....delayed.."

"We?"

"A friend I'm staying with. It's kind of a long story....Hey, I wanted to talk to you about our last set list...." Her voice faded as they stepped inside. No sooner did the door shut than the four turtles quickly made their way to the roof, fanning out to look over each side.

"We got problems, bro," Raphael's voice was pitched perfectly, heard only by those on the rooftop. Leonardo went to stand by his brother and looked into the night. Three shining white town cars idled quietly across the street. On the car in the middle, one of the windows was lowered a few inches, to let a trickle of smoke curl against the darkness. A blurred figure moved inside the car, and that was when Leo could barely make it out: the thin strip of white against the ebony hat. _This doesn't bode well._

"Offhand, I'd say we have our work cut out for us," Mikey said as a fourth car pulled up.

Leo was silent, formulating. He looked at his brothers, and smiled grimly. "We have the upper hand....the element of surprise. Let's give those frat boys something to worry about." Moments later they were in the alley once more. Leo paused one last time, waiting. _Just in case...._

At his signal, they attacked.

Had a third party seen this onslaught, they would not have been able to take in all that was happening; the coordinated efforts of the brothers against the four town cars were visceral and immediate. Donnie took the first car, jumping neatly on the roof. He raised his bo vertically before smashing it down through the windshield; before the vehicle's passengers could react, he gracefully flipped onto the hood and popped his staff like a pool cue to knock out the four men inside.

Raphael's car, the next one up, was soon riddled with sai-sized punctures in the roof, a prequel to a solid punch through the driver's side window. The whole car jostled and shook as the Turtle meted out some force, muffled shouts erupting briefly in the fray-only some of them were Raph's.

Michelangelo's approach, though less furious than his hotheaded brother's, called for a good bit of skill and strength. He withdrew a grappling hook from his belt, slung it around so that it caught on the third town car's undercarriage. Mikey took a deep breath and gave a mighty pull. "Gooooongalaaaaa!" he shouted as the vehicle quickly creaked through a somersault, and landed with a crash and a shatter of glass onto the tarmac. A grin split Mikey's face as he watched the men inside fumble for their weapons. "Looks like you guys shoulda stayed at the kegger tonight!"

Leonardo was aware of his brothers' movements even as he was engrossed in his own battle, at the final car, the one with the open window. He leaped to the roof, thrust his twin katana into the pristine white top, and slashed long, deep gouges parallel to his sides. Following that, though to a bystander, it would seem as if only a heartbeat had passed, he lifted the blades and sliced again, at the front and rear of the car. He jumped on the trunk, and, using his swords for leverage, lifted off the roof and tossed it to the side. Leo barely spared a glance for the four Knights inside the car who were scrambling for weapons, before he jammed his katana into the plush leather of the backseat; he almost seemed to levitate as he let loose a lightning-fast series of kicks, effectively knocking out all of the men except the one that he recognized as the leader of the operation.

"Let me guess, you're J. Sullivan." Leonardo held his blade against the Knight's throat, keeping the cold steel firmly pressed against the man's neck. The man did not respond, he only chuckled softly and took a long drag on his cigarette, exhaling the dingy smoke into the night air. Anger coiled within him, a rising fury that made his hands tremble. With great effort, he stilled them, and spoke again, calmly. "I believe that you and your goons have been told to leave her alone." The blade shifted closer to Sullivan's throat, who only flicked his spent cigarette out of the window before he spoke. His voice was quiet and low, and calmer than Leonardo's.

"The Order doesn't make a habit of listening to animals." He gestured to the warehouse that currently ensconced Miranda and her band. "Miranda will pay me a visit soon. She is a pivotal player in this game-though she may be too ignorant of her role." His pale blue eyes gleamed like foxfire in the darkness as he smiled. "So, reptile, slice me to ribbons, like your brothers out there."

The sounds of his brothers in battle awoke him as if from some spell. He glanced over: they were winning, but not by much. However, before he could make a move, the warehouse door opened, releasing Miranda into the street. Sullivan gave another low chuckle as Leo sprang for the sidewalk, clearly intent on protecting her. She had been fumbling for something in her purse-he could make out the cheery flashing of her cell phone in her hand-but stopped dead when she saw the aftermath of their battle: four demolished town cars; bodies everywhere; groans and grunts of pain filling the air; broken glass and oil glittering on the asphalt. And the four Turtles, weapons drawn, in the middle of it all. Leonardo was only a few strides from her now, noting how she covered her mouth with her hand as she stared at him, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Dammit Leo! Your buddy's makin' a break for it!" Raphael's voice broke the silence, and, cursing himself, Leo turned back to the car. Sullivan was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"That went well."

"Shut up Mikey!"

"Geeze, Raph. Don't be so testy. We're all okay, Miranda and Leo are getting along, we kicked major frat-boy slash coke-dealer ass tonight! Things could be a lot worse."

"Yeah, well, all that may be true, but we're far from okay. Now we got _three_ major groups of enemies to deal with, not to mention the individual crazies that keep popping up like freakin' whack-a-moles, and right when we need him the most, Fearless Leader goes and gets his head all turned around by this chick."

"Awww, but they're so cute together!"

Mikey's laughter faded as he and Raph walked away from the showers, unaware that Leonardo could hear every word from his room, where he was cleaning his katana. Miranda and Donnie were in the living room; Leo could hear her explaining her different guitar pedals while thoughts circled in his mind like vultures. As much as he wanted to deny it, he kept arriving at the same conclusion.

Leonardo was a strategist. He had always been able to look at a problematic situation, break it down to the basics, and identify the troubling factors. The thought of the best course of action in this particular situation pained him greatly as he listened to Miranda's voice echoing eerily through a distortion pedal. _Am I strong enough to do what must be done? _He sighed, and slipped out of his room, carefully sheathing his katana.

"Hey Miranda, are you alright?" he asked as he came down the stairs into the living room. She looked up at him and smiled.

"For the millionth time, yes. I'm fine. Are _you_ okay, Mister Ninja? You guys did all the fighting tonight."

Donnie looked up from the back of the speaker he was tinkering with. "All in a day's work."

Leonardo looked at her, and something in his eyes made her smile disappear. "Are _you_ okay?" Her voice was quiet, and she rose to meet him. He forced himself to smile a little.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Will you walk with me for a minute? I'd like to get some fresh air, clear my head a little."

Minutes later they were topside, strolling through Central Park in the thickest part of the night. The city was oddly quiet tonight, as though tensely waiting for an enemy to spring. There were hardly any people out at this late hour, and they met no one else during their sojourn. The night was a few degrees short of comfortable, and Miranda hugged her arms to her side, clearly ill at ease. Finally she spoke.

"So, what's up? I assume you wanted to talk with me about something."

His words were rushed as he forced them out. "I can't....I can't do this. I can't continue our....relationship. I'm so sorry, Miranda." He turned slightly to watch her, waiting for the inevitable explosion. But she was silent; she merely stopped in her tracks and pressed her arms tightly against her torso.

"What are you talking about, Leo? Why can't you..." Her voice was quavering before she broke off, and she turned away from him.

Leonardo resisted the urge to embrace her, to take back his words and make false promises. "As much as I care about you, it's too much right now. I've been distracted, sloppy, and careless. You were almost killed-twice-because of my inattention." He sighed deeply, and looked at her silent form. "Raphael may be right this time. I assumed that these Knights were no big deal, that we could easily handle them, and I was too busy falling in love to pay attention to what we were really up against."

She inclined her head at his words, but remained silent.

"But it goes further than this, Miranda. My family and I lead dangerous lives. I cannot afford to let my guard down. There is so much I have to loose as it is; I can't imagine having to loose you too....But I still want to help you. I made a promise to help you. I'll walk you home, we'll post a guard outside your apartment, I'll keep you safe." He paused, waiting for her reply. Silence, then a faint sniffing sound, then a hand brushing across her cheek. Leonardo put a hand on her shoulder, but she turned and snatched herself away with an alacrity that startled him.

"No." Miranda turned to face him, her eyes red and puffy. "I know you don't have a lot of experience with this kind of thing, but it doesn't work this way. It's not right to just drop a bomb like this on me with no warning! You say that you made a promise to me? I never asked for any promise, or your help." Her glare cut through him like his own swords, and something inside him twisted with regret. "I've said it all along: I can take care of myself. I have been for a long time."

"Miranda-"

"I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble, Leonardo, sorry that you look at whatever is between us as a 'problem' that you need to deal with. But for what it's worth, if something like this was bothering you, you should just have told me; we might've been able to work something out. I would have done anything for someone as amazing as you." And she turned away from him one last time, striding away into the night.

Leonardo was immobile with shock and misery for a few heartbeats, until she her shriek pierced the night air, the sound immediately followed by the dull slam of a car door. He immediately drew his katana and raced in the direction that she had gone, only to be greeted by a black SUV speeding away, too fast to even catch the plate number. The Turtle was stunned into stillness for the second time in five minutes, until he dropped his swords with a metallic clatter and raised his hands to cover his face.

And in the midst of it all, Leonardo could only hear Miranda's voice, her words on an endless loop inside his mind. _I would have done anything for someone as amazing as you._ In all his years, no one had ever spoken to him with such affection and longing. And on the heels of that realization was the feeling of guilt which plagued him. _I should be looking for clues, to find out where she's been taken._ At that thought, he rose, sheathed his blades, and scanned the area. His eyes fell on her cell phone, lying near the gutter, and he stepped over to retrieve it. As he did so, a small glint caught his eye: a familiar object laying between two patches of burned rubber. He bent to pick it up, but when he saw what it was, he jerked his hand back as though he'd been burned.

"No way," he murmured, forcing himself to retrieve the object and store it in his belt, along with the phone. He took one last look around before turning and heading for the nearest sewer entrance.

He needed reinforcements. He needed his family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Unexpectedly, they were all gathered in Splinter's study, deep in meditation. Leonardo's footfalls caused four pairs of eyes to open, four minds to register the solitary shadow of the eldest brother.

"Miranda's gone-they've taken her." The words came abruptly and Leo swallowed heavily before continuing. "At first I thought that the Knights had another car that we missed tonight, but then I found this." He tossed the object at his master's folded legs, and clutched his own fists tightly by his sides.

Splinter's reaction was much the same as Leonardo's had been. He finally picked up the tinted glasses and examined them closely. Donatello leaned over to look.

"But, what the heck does Bishop want with Miranda?"

Michelangelo and Raphael began to exclaim as Splinter passed the glasses to Donnie, who began to examine them closely. Leo watched his brother intently.

"You really think that they're Bishop's?"

"Yeah, look at this tint....and the frames are just like his. Why? Isn't that the reason you brought them back?"

Leonardo said nothing, though Raph did not extend the same courtesy.

"What the hell, Leo? _Bishop?_ Are you kidding me? How much did you know about this girl before you brought her here? I can't believe-"

Raphael was cut off by the sharp rapping of the sensei's cane against the floor.

"It is pointless to waste energy arguing over what has already happened, my sons. The only thing that you have control over is _this_ moment. Your actions now will shape the outcome of this situation."

"So, how are we gonna get her back?" Michelangelo's voice was worried, and Leo found himself automatically reassuring his brother, pushing the darker thoughts from his mind-for now.

"We need to find the Knights' base more than ever, and since we don't know the extent of Bishop's involvement, we may as well continue on their trail. Donnie, did you come up with any other locations for us to search?"

"Nothing of substance except a few places that the police records came up with, but it can't hurt to try...."

About fifteen minutes later, the Turtles were out the door once more, on the hunt.

They returned hours later, having found nothing.

Splinter was waiting for them, as he had done so many times before. He watched as they came in, one by one, and flopped onto the living room furniture, except Leonardo, who remained standing in the doorway.

"Nothing." Donatello sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Not so much as a sniff of those goons."

Raphael clenched his fists, glowering. "It's like she just disappeared off the planet or somethin'."

"It bites."

"Very eloquent, Mikey," Raph muttered.

"I've failed her." Leo's voice was quiet, and something in his tone made their father glance at him, concern etched on his features.

"I have learned, my sons, that most problems seem less difficult after a few hours of sleep. You have all done what you can; now you must rest and gather your strength if you are going to help Miss Malone."

Three of the Turtles gave a collective "yes, Master," and shuffled off to bed, but the fourth remained in his place at the doorway. Splinter placed a hand on his son's arm, and made Leonardo meet his eyes.

"You did not fail her, Leonardo. You have failed no one."

"Master, you don't understand." Leo felt as though a great bubble was welling up in his chest, and he took a deep breath to stave it off. "I....I broke up with her, right before she was taken. She was trying to get away from me when Bishop found her."

Splinter guided him to his study, and made him settle into a kneeling position as he continued.

"I thought that it was for the best; I was too distracted around her, and I was loosing my focus. We can't afford for that to happen, so I thought that this was best. I thought that I was doing the right thing." His shoulders sunk. "I'm an idiot."

Splinter paused to strike a match, and light the wick of a single candle on his altar before he spoke. "If Miss Malone had not been abducted tonight, how would you feel? Would you still feel like 'an idiot,' or would you feel confident that you'd made the correct decision?"

Leonardo thought for a moment, but did not reply. The light flickered across his face, casting strange shadows across his silent form. Splinter sighed. "Matters of the heart are the one battleground in which you have not been tested, my son. I had hoped, like most parents, that you would not have to experience this kind of struggle, but I suppose that some things are inevitable."

"What am I going to do?"

"I cannot answer that question, Leonardo. However, I believe that you already know the path you will take, you have only to accept it." With that, he stood, and stepped from the room, leaving Leonardo alone in the wavering light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

In the moment before she was knocked unconscious, the only thing that Miranda could hear Leonardo's voice reverberating through her mind.._.falling in love_. The last sight that she could recall was not the sleek, black door that opened to engulf her, but Leonardo's eyes, a dark and troubled blue. And even now, she did not remember screaming, though her throat was scratched and raw.

She awoke later in a dark room, sparsely furnished with a bed and armchair, and two small windows in the wall across from her which were covered with thick curtains. She had been left alone on the bare mattress, with her hands and feet bound tightly. After a few minutes of struggling she caught the faint sounds of a voice outside her door, and she held still. The voice was masculine and unfamiliar, though it gave her an odd feeling of deja vu.

Footsteps. Someone was approaching the door, and Miranda steeled herself against the unknown. There was the creak of the knob, and then the light spreading into the room and obscuring the figure that appeared in the doorway before the door closed and she was encased in darkness again, with her captor. Miranda tried to banish the fear that bubbled in her chest, but her resolve failed when he spoke.

"I apologize for the severity of your apprehension, Miss Malone. Certain orders of mine were not carried out as I wished. It won't happen again."

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" Her voice sounded tremulous and weak in the darkness, and he laughed. The sound of it sent a chill of foreboding across her skin. _Get a grip, _she told herself. _What would Leonardo do, whimper and cower? I can't let him see how afraid I am._ "I think you have me pretty secure. I'm not very good at defending myself from tall men with guns. And, once again, _why_ did you kidnap me?"

"Considering the company you've been keeping of late, Miss Malone, I can't imagine that you're too surprised. After all, I'm hardly the strangest....being you've met."

"Just answer the question. It's the least you can do," she said, trying to ignore the numbness that was starting to creep across her limbs. She felt his weight settle onto the mattress beside her, and stiffened as her body slid slightly towards him. However, he made no reply for several moments. Miranda cleared her throat at last, and he chuckled softly.

"I suppose you're right, my dear, it is the least that I could do. But, I need to attend to another matter first." He leaned close to her and she gasped as she felt the cold steel of his knife pressed to her wrists. She closed her eyes, and waited for the pain to come, but instead she felt a sudden tug as her bonds were cut. He reached lower and did the same to her ankles. After a moment, she slowly stood up beside the bed, rubbing at her skin to bring back the circulation; as she did do she could hear him rise and step across the room. A moment later, several lamps affixed to the walls filled the room with an ambient glow, and Miranda was finally able to take stock of her captor.

He was a tall man, and even though he was wearing a fashionably cut suit, she could tell by his stance and build that he was no soft bureaucrat or executive. He had a slender, angular face, with dark smooth hair that was as neat as his suit. He wore tinted glasses; she could make out the shape of his eyes, though the darkish tint seemed a strange choice for the dimly-lit room. He opened the door and spoke quietly to someone just outside, closed it, then crossed the small room in a few steps to seat himself on the armchair by the bed. He pressed his fingers together and regarded her for a moment longer. She glared back, fighting to keep her gaze strong and confident, to keep her fear from bubbling to the surface.

"Please have a seat, Miss Malone, and we can catch up on old times. We go back quite a ways, you and I, did you know that?" He chuckled again at her expression, and reached in his pocket. She tensed, but he only pulled out a worn photograph and handed it to her. It was an image of two men, a woman, and a very young girl, all smiling happily into the camera. She recognized each face, and looked at him in shock.

"Where did you get this? How did you know my parents? And, again, _who the hell are you_?"

"Your father and I were business partners many years ago. He was a great geneticist-by your expression I take it that you didn't realize-and I found his research intriguing, to say the least. We struck up a partnership, one that benefited us both for a long time. However, he was sometimes too.....conservative in his views in dealing with certain ethical dilemmas that his research presented; it was after one of those dilemmas that our partnership ended."

"So you what, kidnapped me and threatened to kill me unless he did what you wanted him to?"

"Come, come, my dear. Your father was much too stubborn for a stunt like that." There was a quiet knock on the door, followed by the entrance of a young man, about Miranda's age, dressed in the black coat and hat of the White Knights, and carrying a tray of food and some bottled water. Her captor nodded and the Knight carefully placed the tray on the bed next to Miranda. She caught his eye, and he looked away nervously, stepping from the room as quickly as he could.

"Go ahead and eat, you must be hungry."

She made no move, except to wince as her stomach growled audibly. Her captor laughed and shook his head. "You're as stubborn as your father. It's not poison. You are much more valuable to me alive than....otherwise."

She remained still, staring at him as an unpleasant combination of anger and hunger began to drive the fear away. "What did you say your name was?"

"My name won't mean anything to you, Miranda."

"Humor me."

"John Bishop, at your service."

Despite his master's advice, Leonardo was unable to sleep for more than an hour or so, an hour which was plagued with nightmares of Miranda being brutally beaten and bruised, among other things. The rest of the night he spent tossing and turning, unrelenting worry and guilt churning inside him. Perhaps to most the dawn would normally have brought relief; to Leo, however, the coming light only stung his eyes and illuminated his failure.

He was up early, even before Donatello, making coffee and two kinds of tea to keep his hands busy, to keep himself from pacing across the lair in fruitless circles. He felt restless, slightly delirious; she was still there, in his thoughts, still in pain and afraid.

"Good morning Leo! Ready to kick some ass....uh, I mean shell?" Leonardo started at Mikey's voice, nearly dropping his cup as his younger brother joined him in the kitchen.

Michelangelo poured himself a cup, and regarded Leo thoughtfully as he sipped it. "Boy, I'll be glad to get Miranda back. You were a lot cooler when she was around."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. You just seemed really.....happy." Mikey took a swig from his mug. "I don't think that I've ever seen you act so normal." He grinned and raised his drink in a salute. "Probably helped that you finally are getting some action, huh?"

Leo made no reply, instead he stared down at his own empty cup. Mikey seemed to sense his brother's discomfort, and began talking of other things, but Leo hardly listened.

"It's because I love her, Mikey," he said finally.

Michelangelo stopped speaking for a moment, then continued on with even more enthusiasm. "Really? That's awesome! I thought that you guys would hit it off, and this explains why you've been so...so...."

"Tolerable?" Raphael entered the kitchen, grabbed a cup of coffee and went to stand beside Leo, a sly grin below his red mask.

"Yeeesss! That's it!" Donatello's whoop of victory made them all jump. "Guys! Leo! I found them!" The others raced into their brother's lab, where he was seated before his laptop. On the screen was a display of a recent newspaper article, as well as a picture of several men in familiar coats and hats.

"Donnie, what did you find?" Leo asked, starting to scan the article.

"It's a piece done by a junior reporter at a local paper. Apparently she uncovered the most recent hangout of the Knights, but since no one really knows about them yet, no one seems to be too concerned with the discovery."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mikey said, punching his hand. "Let's go kick some a...shell. Good morning, Master Splinter!"

The wizened rat smiled over his cup of tea. "Good morning, Michelangelo. Why are you all standing around? I believe that you have much work to do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"I don't believe you," Miranda said, glaring at Bishop seated calmly in the armchair across from her. "My dad never had anything to do with your stupid Order. He was a biology teacher-a bad one, by all accounts. He hated the city, that's why he moved us down south. You're telling me that he founded this little boys' club with you to get money for research?"

"Your father was a very opportunistic man, Miranda. He did what he thought he needed to do to succeed. Even when he fled the city, he did so because he felt that it was best."

"Stop talking like you knew him," Miranda whispered, feeling tears prick at her eyes. "He was a good man, not some mobster or whatever you are."

Bishop laughed then, a hollow sound. "Foolish girl. I'm no mobster, and neither was your father. As I told you, we founded an organization that would help us pay for the research that we needed to accomplish. The other members of the Order that we recruited paid generous tithes to belong to such an exclusive club-including a certain young man that I believe you remember." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a cellphone. Miranda strained to hear what he spoke, but his words were too quiet. However, she didn't have long to wait.

The door opened, and a familiar figure stepped into the room.

"Hello, gorgeous."

"Jesse?" Miranda couldn't help but gape as her ex-boyfriend came to stand beside Bishop. He looked rather different than she remembered: he had lost the scruffiness he'd once had, his face was now clean shaved, and his coppery hair was cropped close to his head. He wore a nice suit, similar to Bishop's, along with the familiar black trench coat of the White Knights. The boy she'd known, Jesse "Hunter" Sullivan, had been on the tall side, but wiry and lean. This man before her had obviously been training, he moved with a grace and confidence she'd never seen, except in one other....

"Don't look so surprised, Mira," Jesse replied, smiling at her. "I always told you I'd make something of myself. Mr. Bishop here has been good to me. Gave me a decent job, some training, new threads. He gave me a second chance, and look at me now!"

"Don't be stupid, Jesse," Miranda said, glowering at Bishop. "He's a liar, and a thief." She held up the picture to Bishop. "I don't know how you got this, but I do know that my dad and mom were not criminals. She was a music teacher, he dissected frogs with teenagers. End of story."

The room was silent for a moment. Miranda dropped her gaze to the picture clutched in her hand, and so did not see the look that passed between the two men. Jesse nodded slightly, and sat next to Miranda on the bed. "You haven't eaten anything, Mira. What if I ask John to leave us in peace? It would really make me feel better to see you eat." He read the mistrust in her expression, and reached for a sandwich. "It's fine, see?" He took a bite, and began to chew.

_This has to be a trick, _she thought, trying to ignore the desperate clenching of her stomach. _Jesse was never what he seemed...._

"I'll leave you kids alone," Bishop said, rising from his chair. "I have other matters to attend to. Miranda, it was good to see you again. I hope we can one day reach an accord." He nodded at Jesse, and stepped out of the room. The moment that the door closed, Miranda grabbed a sandwich and began tearing into it voraciously. Jesse laughed, and handed her an unopened water bottle.

"Some things don't change, do they? You're just as stubborn as ever."

She polished off the sandwich, and reached for another, ignoring the bottle in his hand. She said nothing until she'd consumed the second, and finished off with an apple. Sated, she glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here, Jesse?"

"What do you..."

"Come on," she rolled her eyes. "What is he, your Jedi master or something? You told me that you wanted to move to Canada to get away from the Order, now you've become the head honcho's apprentice?"

"You're so pretty when you're angry at me," Jesse smiled at her, and a tiny part of her wanted to smile back.

"Shut up. I need to think." She looked away from him, just as a small grin came to her face.

"You know, it's really great to see you again, Mira. I think we need to celebrate. " He moved closer to her on the bed, reaching for her hand, and his words had taken on a familiar, husky tone, and a traitorous part of her body was still responsive to his voice. She abruptly stood up from the bed and moved to the armchair, tucking her legs up beneath her and crossing her arms across her torso. _What is wrong with me? He crushed me, he abandoned me. Why do I still go all weak-kneed around him? Especially right _now!

"Stop that. You know I hate that nickname, Hunter." She met his eyes, and was satisfied to see that she had hit the mark. "Or is it Hunt_ed_, now? Is that why you're working with this Bishop guy? How much trouble did you get into, exactly?"

He sighed, and his shoulders sunk. "Fine, Miranda. You win. I'm in....I was in a lot of trouble. Big, they're-coming-to-break-my-legs-and-dump-my-body-in-the-river kind of trouble. Mr. Bishop saw something in me that was worth a second chance, I wish you could do the same." She rolled her eyes, but he moved to sit at the edge of the bed, facing her. "He's not a bad guy, Miranda. I know he gives off kind of a creepy vibe, but he's just kind of....militaristic, you know? Businesslike, formal. He runs a big-time government program, totally legit. This Order stuff is all, like a hobby. You know your band's big show coming up? Totally his idea to bring you guys in."

She shook her head. "He still seems like an asshole, Jesse. And I think you're an even bigger one for going along with this." She held out her wrists, which were still pink and swollen from her bonds. "He _kidnapped_ me, Jesse. Took me against my will. How is that okay with you?"

"Mr. Bishop's just concerned for your safety, Miranda." Jesse leaned forward, his eyes fixed earnestly on hers. "He realized that you were running with the wrong crowd, and felt that he had to step in. And I have to say, after seeing for myself, he's right. You think I was in trouble? That green guy you've been hanging with is more dangerous to you than I ever was."

Her eyes turned to stone, they became flat and hard at the mention of Leonardo. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Hunter."

"Really? Because, honestly, from the surveillance tape that I saw, it didn't look like it was going all that great between you. Actually, it looked like you were being dumped."

"I wouldn't know, you're the expert on that," she replied, clenching her fists.

At her words, his expression softened, as did his voice. "I'm sorry, Miranda. That was below the belt." He stood up, and rapped on the door. It opened, and he took something from a person outside the door. He returned with an open bottle of red wine and two glasses. He poured one and offered it to her.

She stared at him, and did not take the glass. Sighing, Jesse set it down on the floor at her feet and poured himself a portion. He held it up and made a toast. "To a fresh start." He took a big swallow and winced. "I'd rather have a nice pint of bitter, but I guess this stuff will grow on me one day." He grinned at her then and she was suddenly reminded of the boy she'd loved years ago. He took another swig and waved to her. "Come on, Mira! It's fine! Honestly, I'm smarter than I look; I'm not about to go drinking poisoned wine! To old friends?"

She sighed deeply, and bent to pick up the glass. "To old friends."

Later....

Miranda was not sure exactly how much time had passed. Jesse had asked about Nautilus, and their conversation had deviated into reminiscences of people they'd used to know. She was also not sure how she wound up laying beside him on the bed, once the wine had been finished, nor did she fully know why his hands were caressing her arms and shoulders, making her shudder and sigh all at once. "Jesse," she said quietly. She felt muzzy and disoriented, but could not summon up the appropriate angry reaction to the drugged wine. _Perhaps I wanted it too badly_, she mused, then said his name again.

"He said he was falling in love with me," she heard herself say, her throat thick with regret. "He said he couldn't allow that to happen. He's so good, so pure, and I'm not nearly good enough...."

"Shhhh, Mira." Jesse's voice echoed through her body, and she felt him cup her head in his hands. A large part of her wanted to resist, but that small, traitorous piece of her heart longed for his touch. Jesse kissed her gently. "You don't have to worry any more, I'll keep you safe."

His words reminded her of someone that she was having a hard time remembering in this moment; her mind felt like a ship in a thick fog, casting its lights out over the endless expanse of water, searching for solid ground. The traitorous part of her began to swell and expand.

Jesse's gaze grew in intensity. "I'm right here, Mira, my love. I won't leave you again."

She felt his arms wrap cloyingly around her, felt his lips seek out her own, and felt her own body press closer to him, lost in the haze of emotions and thoughts that would not sharpen to clarity in her mind. He was here, he was real. All of the reasons she'd wanted to hate him fell away from this moment, and Jesse's kiss felt exactly as she remembered....but even so, the last thing that she could recall saying was not his name.

_Leonardo._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"This is the place," Donatello's voice was quiet in the stillness of the evening. The four Turtles approached an innocent-looking apartment building. "Looks like minimal security, that shouldn't be a problem to hack." He reached in his pack, and began pulling out equipment.

Leonardo carefully scanned the area, searching for any type of threat or disaster-to-be. His eyes fell on a lone guard, leaning against the door frame, smoking a cigarette. Raphael noticed him too, and cracked his knuckles ominously.

"This oughta be fun."

"Here, put these on," Donnie said, handing them each a headset. "We should probably split up, and strike with a coordinated attack-right Leo?"

"Sounds good, Donnie," Leonardo replied, taking a headset. "Raph, you and Don head around the back, try to find a way in. Donnie, Raph is your cover when you do your techy stuff. Mikey and I will deal with this goon out front, and we'll meet in the middle." The brothers turned to go, but Leo stopped them. "One last thing: we underestimated these guys last time. Let's not make the same mistake again."

"Sure Leo," Donnie said, poking Raph's arm to keep him from making a snarky reply. Moments later, they had vanished into the night.

Mikey grinned at his elder brother. "Come on, Leo. Let's go already! I'm getting bored sitting here!"

To reach the lone sentry without being spotted required a certain amount of finesse, much of it involving precise gymnastics over balconies and railings, and ended with the two Turtle brothers perched above the Knight, who had just finished his cigarette. He fished another out of his pocket, and as he lit it, Leonardo leaped down and disabled him with a swift kick to the stomach. Mikey rummaged through the Knight's pockets and came up with a set of keys. As he unlocked the door he chuckled to Leo.

"Guess you were all worried for nothing, huh Fearless Leader?"

He opened the door, and gave a yelp. Five Knights were facing them, each holding his own scary-looking handgun.

"Freeze, freaks," the one in the center snarled. "Or we blow you into turtle soup."

"Not today, buttmunch!" Mikey crowed, and leaped into the air. Leonardo followed suit, and they skillfully dodged the bullets that were soon being fired at them. Leo drew his katana, and managed to take out one Knight immediately, before a second and third began to engage him. He got in another kick, and knocked one of the Knight's legs out from underneath him.

Just then, an odd chirping sound came from his belt. _Miranda's phone. I wonder who's calling? _The remaining Knight noticed the Turtle's distraction, and, having used all his ammunition, pulled a serrated blade from a holster and leaped at Leo again. He was better than the other two, and Leonardo felt himself drawing on more energy than he'd planned. It was taking longer than it should to beat this guy, and Leo gritted his teeth, trying not to let frustration hinder his movements.

Michelangelo, meanwhile, was making short work of the two remaining Knights, though his approach was not as serious as his brother's. "Come on, coke-for-brains! Whatsa matter? You guys blind or something? I'm right in front of you!" He flipped and somersaulted around them, causing them to fire almost willy-nilly after him, until he landed between them. Two shots were fired, and they each fell to the floor, surprise etched on their faces.

It was then that Leonardo yelled out in pain. The Knight had managed to give him a nasty gash on the back of his shoulder, beside the part of his shell that was missing. Leo snarled angrily, and shoved one of his blades beneath the man's ribcage. He fell, gasping.

"You think you're so tough? You have no idea what you're dealing with. Whatever it is you freaks are after, it's not worth it. You'll never succeed." The Knight that Leo faced had begun making idle talk in his last moments. Leo knew that it was merely the final rumblings of a dying man, but the words hit disturbingly close to home. His eyes narrowed, and he raised his blade to the man's throat.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know who you're talking about, freak."

"I wouldn't talk like that to him, man," Mikey said. "He's pretty pissed at you guys right now. Leo, what's with the phone?" The phone had begun to ring again, and Leo grimaced. He glared at the man laying at his feet.

"You have one more chance, Knight. I can end your pain quickly. Just tell me where she is, you have nothing to loose at this point. _Just tell me_."

"Find the head.....E....P.....F...." The man's voice was weak, his breathing erratic. Leo knelt beside him.

"EPF? What does that mean?" The man's head bobbed to the side, and his eyes fell flat, his body stilled. Leonardo sighed, and looked at his brother dejectedly. "Any ideas?"

"Uh-uh."

"Great. Donnie, Raph, you guys doing okay? It's been awfully quiet on your end."

"We've been better," Raphael's voice was close, and Leo turned to see his other siblings approaching, looking awfully pleased with themselves.

"You look happy, Raph," Mikey said. "Did you do something dirty?"

"Better than that," Raph replied smugly.

"I'll say," Donnie chimed in. "We lucked out and were able to tap into someone's laptop." He held up a flash drive. "I think that I've got enough info here to track her down. Only two guards too, not bad. What's that, Leo?"

Leonardo was examining the cell phone. He managed to play the voicemail that had been left during the battle. A female voice, vaguely familiar, sounded worried in his ear.

"_Miranda, it's Hannah. Where are you? Ashton wanted to have another practice tonight, but no one can track you down, and I don't know where you're staying now. If you're with that new guy, Leo, give me his number. He sounds like the reliable type. Not your usual, you know? I just want to make sure that you're safe. Call me_!"

"You guys go back to the lair and figure out where they've taken her. I've got to....run a quick errand. I'll meet you soon." He turned to leave, but Raph caught his arm.

"Whoa there, partner. Where're you racin' off to?"

"Hannah's apartment, I have a hunch. Let go, Raph." Leo's voice was quiet, but his gaze was intense. Donnie shook his head.

"Leo, after all your talk of being careful, you think we'd let you go off alone and injured at that? We'll all go, then we can go back to the lair, patch you up, and figure this out."

"There's no time, Don," Leo said, snatching his arm away from Raphael's grip. "Get going, all of you-and Mikey, tell Donnie what that thug said about the EPF. I'll be fine." He made to leave once more, but Raph was right with him.

"Mikey and Donnie can handle that without me," he said firmly. "But I think you need some fraternal supervision, Leo, and I 'aint lettin' you go it alone anymore. Don't try arguing with me, Fearless Leader. It'll just waste time."

"Fine. Come on."

"See you back at the lair, bros!" Mikey called out as the brothers faded away into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Miranda woke up to the worst headache she'd ever had, and as someone who spent a considerable portion of her time in front of blaring speakers, that was saying something. She was still on the same bed, in the same room, but everything seemed....different. It was a difference that extended beyond the objects that had been added to the room; it was nothing fancy, just a nightstand and lamp, and some nicer curtains had replaced the former ones. The bed was made as well, and she realized with a start that she was dressed in a large t-shirt-and nothing else. But something else was....amiss. Something about the way that everything _looked. _She tried without success to remember what had happened after they drank the wine, and groaned. _I am such a moron._

She sat up, slowly, and glanced around the room again. There was an unopened bottle of ibuprofen on the nightstand, as well as a fresh bottle of water; she could tell because condensation still clung to it's sides. Ignoring the pills, she cracked the seal on the water, and began to gulp it down. She drank about half, then sat still, feeling the cool liquid trickle down her throat into her stomach. Her eyes fell on her clothes, clean and neatly folded on the armchair, along with a folded slip of paper. She reached for her shirt, and sniffed it warily. _These clothes were filthy when I wore them last, _she thought. _ I wonder how long I was out? _She unfolded the paper and read the note inside:

_Miranda,_

_When you're ready to talk, give me a ring._

_John_

She glanced around the room, but saw no evidence of a phone of any kind. She sat on the bed, still feeling a bit woozy, and now doubly confused with the strange note. _Only one way to find out, I guess...._She managed to get dressed, albeit slowly, putting her hooded sweater on last. As she did so, a small cell phone fell the floor. After she retrieved it and scanned through the menu for a moment, she discovered that only a single number had been programmed into the memory. She hit "send" and waited.

"Good morning, Miranda. I trust you slept well?" Bishop's voice greeted her from the other end, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, thanks. So tell me, _John_, where is the john in this place?"

"Third door on the left. Come to my office when you're done, I have something to show you."

He hung up before she could press for more details, so instead she slipped the phone back in her pocket, and looked at the door. She felt mildly foolish, having never even managed to see if it had been truly locked. _All this time, I could have left whenever I wanted._ The knob turned easily, and she stepped out into a long, sterile hallway, illuminated by the same soft lamps that were in "her" room. There was a faint humming sound, as if machinery was working somewhere in the building, and the floor was smooth and polished. There was a line of metal doors on each side of the hallway, about fifteen feet apart from each other, but the first two she tried were locked. The third opened up into a bathroom, incongruously containing rose-colored tile and a claw footed tub along with a shower stall, plush towels and mats, and a myriad of bath products, all brand new.

Miranda ignored most of them, instead heading for the toilet. Afterwards, she made her way to the sink, and made use of only two of the products that had been left: a toothbrush and toothpaste. When she had finished, she looked up at her reflection and gasped. Her face was....not hers. Something had been done to her eyes; instead of her usual gray they were a light shade of plum. There was something else too, something that she could not explain any more than she could figure out what had been done to the room. _It's me,_ she thought, dread clenching in her stomach. _I'm different somehow._ Her eyes narrowed as she remembered Bishop's words. Angrily, she pulled out the cell phone and hit the send key again.

"What the hell is going on here?" she growled, not even giving him a chance to acknowledge the call.

"If you'd come to my office, as I asked..." he started, but she cut him off.

"I'm tired of your games, Bishop. Why are my eyes a different color? What does Jesse have to do with all this? _Why are there frilly curtains in that room I was in?"_

"I can tell that there's no reasoning with you, when you're hysterical," Bishop said, as though he was talking to a child. "I'm only going to say this once more: come to my office, and you can have all the answers that you want. Go to the end of the hallway, turn left, get in the elevator, and push the green button."

He hung up. Miranda glared into the phone and angrily stepped out of the bathroom. She felt strange; though only a few minutes ago she'd been groggy, now she felt energized, as though she could run a marathon or something. She narrowed her eyes, and took an experimental stride down the hall. It seemed as though she was at the other end of the long hallway in an instant, having crossed the distance in a few steps. _Damn. That can't be good. _She found the elevator, and the green button; moments later the doors opened onto the biggest office she'd ever seen.

The room was dominated by a huge window that overlooked the city. She could see the orange tint in the sky, and was disturbed to note that she had no idea if the sun was rising or setting, as well as how high up they must have been to have such a view. One wall was covered in shelves of books; the other held an impressive array of computer screens and other bits of technology that she was uninterested in. There was a curved desk in the very center of the great window, and it was here that John Bishop sat, engrossed in something on his personal computer. He looked up as she entered, and rose to greet her.

"Glad to see that you made it here in one piece. Coffee?" He gestured to a pot on a small console in the far wall.

Miranda shook her head and crossed her arms. "What the fuck is going on?" She was almost shaking with anger, and it took most of her self-control to keep her voice steady. He stood and walked over to her. Before she could snatch herself away, he had taken her arm in a firm grasp, and lead her to the window. She had not counted on his strength; her arm was beginning to ache as he held her to the glass.

"Look out there, Miranda, and tell me what you see."

She ignored his question. "What did you do to me?"

He frowned slightly, and suddenly his other arm was grasping her, pushing her against the glass, and he was standing directly behind her. "I'm getting there. Tell me what you see."

The glass was hard and cold against her body, and she shut her eyes before the very sight of the city below. Her head was already starting to spin, and all of her resolve fell away as fear broiled up inside her throat.

"Well?" He pressed her harder, and she thought that she could hear the glass beginning to bend.

"Buildings. Roads. Cars. People." She was having a hard time getting the words out, as well as fighting to keep tears from welling in her eyes. "Please let me go, you're hurting me," she managed to choke out.

He remained behind her, but some of the pressure from his hand faded. She leaned back, only to meet his chest. Panic was rising inside of her at the very thought of the glass breaking, and she started to hyperventilate before she fell to her knees at Bishop's feet.

Then he was there, next to her, an arm around her shoulders that she supposed was meant to be comforting, but she only felt colder, as though she was still pressed to the glass. "It's alright, Miranda," he said quietly. "You're safe. Nothing can happen to you when you're here. I've ensured that you will never again be in any real danger."

She looked at him, tears slipping down her face in earnest now. He coaxed her to her feet, and they moved to the other end of the huge room, where several leather armchairs and a couch were situated. He sat her down on the couch, then seated himself on one of the chairs, crossing his legs and placing his fingers together. "I am honoring your father's request to take care of you in the event of his death. Now, I realize that I have been somewhat remiss in my duties, but until my operative saw you some time ago, I had no idea where you'd gone when you left Florida."

Miranda felt calmer now that she was far from the window, though her relief was now rapidly giving way to anger-again. "What do you mean 'take care of me?' How does kidnapping me, drugging me, and god know what else fall into that category?" She looked up at his face, and her own reflection stared back at her. That feeling of dread tightened in her stomach again. "What have you done to me?"

Bishop leaned close to her, and removed his glasses, to her shock revealing eyes that were the same plum color as her own. "Nothing that I wouldn't have done to myself, Miranda. You and I, our lives are inextricably linked. If you stay with me, I can show you a whole new existence." He placed a hand on her arm. "I can take your fear away, replace it with a kind of power that you've never imagined." He moved closer to her, until their faces were inches apart; she was mesmerized by his eyes, by his voice, like a sparrow before a serpent. He was so close, she felt rather than heard the whisper of his next words. "All you have to say, is 'yes.'"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It felt strange to be back at the apartment where he'd first really had a chance to talk to Miranda, where he'd first heard her play something just for him. Leonardo and Raphael stood on the balcony outside Hannah's apartment, debating.

"Raph, we can't just barge in there! We need to talk to her, not watch her faint."

"What makes you think she'll be any help at all?" Raph said sharply. "What could she tell you about Bishop that you don't already know?"

Leo shook his head. "I'm not sure, Raph. I just have a hunch." He looked at his brother pointedly. "We've made decisions based on less before."

"Yeah, well, how does this little 'hunch' of yours tell you we should ask this chick for info on her best friend? Should we pretend we're early trick-or-treaters?"

"Just give me a minute to think," Leo sighed, staring at the balcony railing as if it held the key. At that moment, the door opened, and a feminine figure stepped into the room. The brothers tensed to spring away, then Raph began to chuckle softly.

"Good hunch, bro. Did Miranda ever mention that her friend was blind?"

Leo shook his head, watching the young woman make her way around the dark room with practiced grace. Even from their perch on the fire escape, they could see the milky blue color of her eyes, which made a startling contrast from her coffee colored skin and dark hair. Leo nodded to Raph, and they silently slipped down the side of the building to land in the alley. After some final adjustments to their trench coats and hats, they walked up to the building's front door and rang the appropriate buzzer. A feminine voice responded moments later.

"Yes?"

"Er, Hannah Harper?"

"Yeah?"

" It's Leo. Miranda's new...."

"Oh, _Leo. _Great. Alright, what's her last name? Where is she from?"

"Malone and Green River, Florida," Leo responded smoothly. "She's also terrified of heights, and I'm afraid she may be in real trouble. We need to talk to you."

"We? You bring a bodyguard?"

"Just a brother, um, ma'm." Raph grinned at the speaker. "She's got moxie. I like that."

"Don't call me ma'm. Leo, Miranda did mention that you had brothers, how many are with you?"

"Just the one. Raph. He's basically harmless." Leo fought back his impatience. "Can you let us up now? Time is not on our side, or Miranda's."

"Forgive me," Hannah replied dryly, "But I would like to live to see another day. You don't last long in the city by being too trusting. Come on up."

The door unlocked, and the Turtles stepped inside the lobby, and quickly made their way to the top floor. They knocked on Hannah's door, which opened to reveal Miranda's band mate, still wearing her pajamas and a white bathrobe. She was an inch or so taller than Miranda, and her face was round, with full cheeks and lips. She was very pretty, and Leo noticed his brother openly checking her out. He nudged Raph, who rolled his eyes. The Turtles stepped inside and took seats on the long couch that faced the front window. Hannah remained standing, facing them, her expression passive.

"Thanks for your help, Hannah. I'm not sure what Miranda told you about me, but like I said, I'm afraid she's in real trouble. She was kidnapped yesterday, and we think we know _who_ has her, we just don't know _where. _I was hoping that you might have some ideas, or information. Anything. I have to find her, I have to help her." This last part came out a bit more choked than he'd like, and she inclined her head at his words.

"It's those stupid Pawns or Bishops or something, right? That asshole Jesse. I knew he was bad news-she's just so stubborn sometimes! Especially when it comes to guys."

"You know about the White Knights?" Raph asked, just as Leo said, "Who's Jesse?"

Hannah pursed her lips and stepped across the room to a desk, where she reached into a drawer and pulled out a photo album. "Miranda left some of her stuff here when she was moving around a lot. I also still get her mail. I think this is the right one..." She walked back towards the guys and flipped it open, running her fingers down the sides of the pages until she found what she wanted. She handed the book to Leo, who gaped at the picture. It was Miranda, younger, with shorter hair, and a smiling, red-haired guy with pale-blue eyes that he recognized instantly from the fight outside of Nautilus' practice space.

"Sullivan? Hunter Sullivan?"

"Ah, so she did tell you," Hannah said, sitting across from them. "Jesse Sullivan. Hunter was his nickname-some shit about how he always got what he was after-he and Miranda broke up a few years ago, after he got into trouble with those...."

"White Knights?" Raphael offered.

Hannah nodded at him and put her chin in her hand. "You probably don't want to hear this, Leo, but boy, she sure did love that little punk. I mean, in the end, she saw him for what she was, but not until he broke her heart. In fact, she hasn't had a real guy in her life since him-until you that is." She moved her eyes to him, and it seemed as though she was looking right at him, though he knew that was impossible. "She's so trusting, it's a wonder she's still alive."

"Do you know if this Jesse has tried to contact her? Recently?" Leonardo's voice shook a little, as he stared at the picture.

Raph cleared his throat and Hannah looked towards him. "And did she ever mention anything about a dude named Bishop?"

"Is he a Knight?"

"We're not sure," Raph replied. "We think he's behind this all somehow, but we're still working on the whole puzzle. Ever heard of the EPF? Bishop runs it."

"Not that I know," Hannah replied. "And, as far as I know, she hasn't heard from Jesse since he left the country, oh, about three years ago, I guess...."She trailed off, musing. Then, "Oh, shit! Wait a minute!" She sprang up and made her way to a basket by the door, and fished out a large, cream envelope. "Fred, my postman said that this was for Miranda. Feel the seal."

Leo took the envelope from her and ran his fingers over the elaborate seal in the top left, reading the words as he did so: _Earth Protection Force_. He showed Raph, who pulled out one of his sai and ripped it open. There were some brochures, some tickets, and a letter, which Leo scanned quickly. Raph picked up one of the brochures and whistled as he looked through it.

"Swanky place for a bar band to play at."

"We're not a bar band," Hannah shot back, her eyes narrowed. "We just happen to book a lot of bars."

"There's nothing in here." Leo said quietly, placing the letter down. "Nothing at all."

"You say that you think that this Bishop guy is behind all this?" Hannah asked. "So, why not go the the source? Find Bishop, find Miranda. Maybe the Knights are just a facade."

"Yeah, a front for the main operation," Raph said.

Leo's eyes narrowed. "But what does Bishop want with her? What's his motive? Why is he going to all of this trouble to conceal his own involvement?" He glanced out at the window, and was startled to see that the sun was almost completely up. Pale yellow light was filling Hannah's spacious apartment. _We need to go home, talk to the others. _"Hannah Harper, thank you for your help. My brother and I have taken up too much of your time, we should get going."

They stood up and headed for the door, Hannah following. Before he stepped out, Raph took her hand and shook it quickly, catching her off guard. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Hannah."

Her face was serious as she held the door open. "Just get her back in one piece."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"You never answered my question," Miranda whispered, her eyes closing slightly as Bishop leaned close to her. "What did you do to me?"

Bishop's eyes narrowed, and he leaned back in his chair, once more putting on the tinted glasses before he spoke. "It's a bit technical for me to go into detail for you; suffice it to say that your father and I created an artificial genetic sequence that-after much testing and deliberating-he added to your own genetic makeup when you were in utero. He did so out of a desire to protect you, to make sure that you came to no harm as you grew up. However, your mother disapproved of the....enhancement, and wanted him to take it away. Your father tried, but found that he could not do so without permanently damaging you. Therefore, they made a compromise: he could not remove the troubling elements, but he could put them on a type of 'trigger release:' with a few tweaks, the sequence could be activated...or not, as was the case for a long time." He paused a moment, letting all of this sink in before he continued.

She said nothing, just stared intently at his glasses and her own skewed reflection.

"Here's where it gets a bit technical: upon activation, the subject notices a marked increase in overall strength, agility, and speed. The altered iris color is a side effect. You should know, Miranda, that the first human that this was tested on had no ill side effects at all, unless you count the strange eye color." He smiled at her, attempting to bring some levity to the conversation.

Still she was silent.

Bishop cleared his throat, obviously expecting her to say something at this point. When she did not, he sighed and leaned forward again. "I was the first human to receive the enhancement, and it has benefited me greatly, Miranda. I have abilities that most men dream of-and now so do you. I can show you the best way to use these new strengths to your advantage. If you stay with me, your life will take a direction that you never could have anticipated-and that you won't regret."

She continued her silence for a few more minutes before she stood up from the couch and faced him. "Show me."

Unexpectedly, Michelangelo had made brownies. The warm, chocolaty smell filled the lair as Leonardo and Raphael entered after they returned from Hannah's apartment. Donatello was hard at work on a grappling hook of some sort, and Master Splinter was gathering up lengths of nylon rope. They all looked up as Leo strode in, holding up the EPF brochure like a flag.

"Donnie, we need to get into this building. Yesterday." He handed it to his younger brother.

"It's Bishop," Raph added. "We ain't sure how or why, but we know for sure that that skeezeball is behind this. The Order is just a false trail, for anyone that may be watching."

"The EPF? I thought that this was where the Knights HQ was located, at least according to the files I downloaded from that dude's laptop." Donatello held up a sheet of paper with the same address and a file photo of the same building. "It's in midtown; with all of the intricate architecture, it's known as the Cathedral Building."

"Pretty nice place for a scumbag like Bishop to keep his little flock of morons," Raph growled.

"Brownies anyone?" Mikey interjected, setting a plate down on the table. At a questioning glance from Raph he just shrugged. _ "You _told me to go make myself useful."

"But, why go to all the trouble to hide your involvement in a kidnapping, then basically hand out the address where you're keeping the person you abducted?" Donnie said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps the old adage 'hiding in plain sight' would best apply here," Splinter offered, taking a brownie.

Mikey popped an extra large piece in his mouth, speaking as he did so. "Maybe somebody screwed up. I mean, Bishop's got oodles of people working for him, maybe someone dropped the ball in a major way."

"None of that really matters," Leonardo said, taking a small piece, but not eating it. "We have a strong lead, we must follow it. Donnie, we're probably going to need rope....."

"Way ahead of you, bro; it seemed like scaling a skyscraper would just be part of this day's events. And this'll give me a chance to test out the new climbing hooks I whipped up last week!"

"Great. Let's be ready to leave within the hour."

Bishop escorted her from his office into the elevator, where they began to descend. The journey lasted a few minutes, all of which they traveled in silence. The elevator stopped, and opened up onto a massive room. From what she could tell, the ceiling extended at least thirty or forty feet above her head, as two spotlights followed their progress along the polished wood floor; their footsteps echoed across the empty room. They were alone. After a few moments, Bishop stopped and slid out of his jacket.

"Would you mind holding this please?" he asked, handing it to her. "I just had it dry cleaned." With that he sprang away from her, and the room lit up as if a switch had been thrown. Miranda could only gape as she watched Bishop crouched atop one of the high rafters, grinning coyote-like down at her. He pointed across the room, and began to swing across the beams gracefully. When he reached the other side of the room, he dropped to the ground and sprinted back to her, finally coming to rest beside her after executing several perfect back flips. He took his coat from her and put it back on, raising his glasses to gage her reaction. "Not so bad, after all, hmm? Of course, you won't be able to do that right away, it takes training and discipline to perform those kinds of maneuvers. However," he continued, placing a hand on the small of her back as he guided her back to the door. "I am confident that eventually you could achieve everything I just showed you, maybe even more."

They were in the elevator again, returning to the top floor as he went on. "Who knows, when you're good enough, you can become a special operative-my special operative- and help me make our world a safer place. I think that you can certainly reach more lofty goals than playing reggae music in pubs and bars, my dear."

Miranda decided that she couldn't keep quiet anymore. "You've given me a lot to think about, John. I see now that there is more going on here than I was originally aware. Can I have a little time, to mull things over?"

He looked pleased, and she ran with it, moving slightly closer to him, brushing his hand with her own as if accidentally. She gave him what she hoped was a subtle, yet flirtatious smile. "If you don't mind , that is?"

"Of course not," he smiled back, and the elevator stopped on the familiar floor. "It's only natural, with everything that you've been through." He escorted her to the door of "her" room and bowed slightly before letting her in. "If you need anything, Miranda, don't hesitate to call."

She stepped inside, and was not surprised to hear the door lock behind her, followed by Bishop's footsteps fading away. After pacing around the room for a few minutes, her mental list of escape options dwindling, Miranda felt true despair seeping into her mind. She felt tears forming in her eyes, and blinked hard to stave them off._ If Leonardo were here_, she thought, _he'd probably tell me to be patient. Maybe a solution will present itself__. _She sat on the bed and hugged her arms to her sides, lost in thought, until a quiet knock sounded at the door, and Jesse slipped in.

"Hey gorgeous," he said, sitting next to her, and putting an arm around her shoulders. "I heard that you had a talk with John." He smiled down at her, and she forced herself to return it. "I hope he made a good impression."

"He gave me a lot to think about," she replied. "Hey, Jesse, can I have a cigarette?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The Cathedral Building certainly lived up to its name; the towering skyscraper appeared to be an amalgamation of several ornate buildings, complete with arches, columns and concrete pillars around the windows. From their vantage point on a neighboring building, the Turtles discussed the finer aspects of their plan.

"Seems kinda elaborate for Bishop," Raphael said, studying the massive structure. "Though I have always wondered what this monstrosity was for."

Donatello began distributing dark trench coats and white-banded hats. "It was a great idea to grab these coats from those thugs at our last encounter."

"We have the best chance of getting in via straight infiltration," Leo said, settling the hat over his head. "After that, we need to be ready for anything. And remember: if Bishop's there, this will be a lot harder than it seems now. We can't afford any mistakes."

"At least these coats will keep us on the DL," Michelangelo said.

They slipped across the rooftops silently, blending and merging with the night as though they were mere shadows. Moments later, they reached the tower's neighboring building, and cleared the distance in an instant. Donatello held up a small sensor. Detecting nothing in the immediate area that posed a threat, he nodded to Leo, who motioned to an exhaust vent nearby. The Turtles slipped in, one by one, and Leo made a series of silent gestures that they all understood. _Split up, scout the perimeter, meet back here._

Leo and Raph made their silent way around what appeared to be a large reception area, empty of humans save the three security guards that were gathered around what appeared to be a small television. The Turtles could hear the men discussing a football game in hushed tones, though their voices carried easily across the huge room.

Everything, from the floor to the walls, was made up of a dark marble, and held no adornments whatsoever, a stark contrast to the ornateness of the exterior. Raph nudged his brother, and pointed to an emergency stairwell across the room. Leo nodded, and they made their way back to meet Don and Mike in the the exhaust duct. The other Turtles were there, shaking their heads._ No luck on our end, how about you? _Leo gestured for them to follow, and soon all four Turtles were slipping through the massive marble room, taking extra care not to let the slightest noise reveal their movements.

When they reached the door, Donnie pulled a gadget out of his bag and began to attempt opening the lock without setting off any kind of alarm. Raph's jaw tightened as the minutes ticked by, but Donnie waved off all silent offers to help. Leo and Mike watched the guards, still engrossed in the tiny television. Suddenly, the lights on the exit shut off, and Raph let out a muttered "finally!" Luckily, the team that the guards were watching scored a touchdown at that exact moment, because all of the men began whooping and hollering. Leo glared at Raph, and led the way up the stairs.

They traveled for about ten floors before the stairwell ended. Donnie managed to open the next door silently, and Leo made his way in first, one cautious step at a time. They had come to a hallway that led up to a huge, empty room. There was no other way to go except in.

The well-oiled doors opened smoothly and silently, and one by one they stepped into the room. It was a massive room; by the texture of the floors and vastness of space, Leo surmised it to be a type of gymnasium or training facility. Donnie quietly reached into his bag, pulled out his night-vision goggles, and began scanning the room intently.

"Jeez, don't these guys have any normal sized rooms?" Mikey whispered as he began to walk along the edges of the room.

"Can it, Mikey!" Raph hissed, stepping after his younger brother. "You wanna have every thug in this place after us right now?"

"Stop it, both of you." Leo's voice was softer, but carried more weight. His brothers fell silent and he looked at Don. "Can you tell if there's a way out of here besides that elevator?"

Donnie shook his head. "Not that I can tell. Unless..."

"Mikey, no!"

Leo whipped his head around but before he could move, all of the lights came on, revealing the youngest Turtle brother frozen with horror as a panel on the wall he had leaned against had triggered some type of alarm.

"Oh, shit!" Mikey yelled, springing away from the wall.

"Get over here, Mikey," Leo called, unsheathing his katanas and glaring at the door. "Be ready, brothers."

The Turtles drew their weapons and raced to stand shell to shell, ready and waiting for the onslaught.

"Please Jesse?" Miranda said, "You're telling me that with all I've been through, I can't go have one little cigarette?" She pouted at her ex, but he shook his head.

"Sorry, Mira. I have _very _strict orders not to let you out of my sight until....until."

"You don't have to let me go alone," she replied, "You can be with me the whole time. Or I can smoke in here-"

"Even worse."

"Well, what else can I do?" She took Jesse's hand, trying to seem insistent without letting anything slip. "Please? One cigarette. Two drags, three tops." He seemed to hesitate, and she pressed a little bit more. "You can handcuff me, if you want."_ That did the trick, _she thought, as Jesse smiled and laughed.

He kissed her and nodded. "Fine. You win."

So Miranda again found herself in the ubiquitous elevator, this time ascending farther than she had before. Knots of fear were clenching in her stomach, and she fought to keep calm, to keep her breathing even and her hands at her sides. _Think of the park, _she told herself. _Think of your music, of Hannah, of Leo. _That last name caused the dull ache in her heart to blossom into true pain, which was bad, but at least it was a distraction. The elevator finally stopped on the top floor, and Miranda swallowed tightly. Jesse turned to her, eyebrows raised.

"You gonna do this? You look kind of pale." She nodded. He offered her a cigarette, which he lit after she took it gratefully; she hadn't been lying about that, at least, and what Hannah called the "cancer stick" began to calm her slightly.

They were quiet for a few minutes as Miranda exhaled streams of smoke into the wind, still unable to face the panoramic view. Jesse, however, stood by the solid concrete railing and gazed out over the city. "One day, Mira," he said finally. "One day this will be ours, yours and mine. Mr. Bishop has big plans for you-and me." He began to walk over to her, seeing that she was nearly done with the cigarette. "I'm glad that there's a you and me again, by the way."

She rubbed the butt out on the outside of the elevator, and placed it in her pocket. Jesse chuckled.

"You still do that? You think that that not littering with that little thing makes such a big difference? You haven't changed at all, Mira."

"How did you know that he was breaking up with me?" she said quietly, willing herself to look over to the railing._ One small step at a time...._

Jesse frowned. "Mr. Bishop has been keeping tabs on you ever since....he realized that you'd come to the city. He has eyes, and ears, all over the city. Good thing too, otherwise you'd be with that green freak right now. What a waste."

The railing was plain gray cement, smooth and flat on the surface._ Now, just look up a little _more.... Miranda raised her eyes to the cityscape spread out beyond the building. Her brain screamed to run and hide, but she forced her feet to stay still. She looked at Jesse instead. "He's too good for me, Jesse. If I've learned anything at all, it's that he's a better person than I could ever hope to be."

Her ex rolled his eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic, Mira. He's a _reptile. _ How could you possibly...."

Just then an alarm began to wail and Jesse turned towards the elevator door, his phone in his hand. "Yes. Yes, I'm with her. No, she's not going anywhere...." He glanced at Miranda and laughed. She made herself smile back. "I'll be right there." Jesse closed the phone and began to walk to the elevator.

Hope fluttered in Miranda's chest. _Too good to be true,_ she thought as she made to follow him.

"Sorry, Mira," he said, holding out his hand to stop her from entering the elevator. "I don't have time to take you to your room."

"Jesse, what's going on?"

He sighed. "I shouldn't even say anything, but your green guy is here to 'rescue' you or something. I need to take care of it, of course."

"You're leaving me out here, alone? On the _roof?_" It was not difficult to inject horror into her voice, and Jesse misread her. _As usual._

"I'll be back soon, Mira. It'll be good for you to be out here, anyway. You need to grow out of this heights thing, you know, just get over it." With that he stepped inside the elevator and shut the doors.

Miranda turned to the railing and sighed. Her entire body was trembling._ Am I strong enough to do what must be done? _She thought as stepped forward to the concrete rail, next to the raised elevator shaft and placed one of her hands on the cold stone of the building; with the other she steadied herself as she lifted herself onto the rail. After a few shaky moments, she managed to fully stand up, and forced herself to open her eyes and see the city below.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was not an easy fight.

At first, as the Knights' security forces came rushing in, Leonardo thought that they might finish it soon; from what he'd seen of the other guards in this facility, the challenge of beating them would not have proven to be too great. However, the Knights themselves soon began filtering in, almost shadows themselves in the darkened room. They didn't seem to like fighting in the darkness, and Leo could hear one of them yelling into a phone or mic or something: "Turn up the lights on level...." He followed the man's voice, and prevented him from continuing his request: darkness was one of a ninja's greatest allies.

Leo and Donnie had moved closer together, and were soon standing shell to shell. "I want to find Bishop," Leo said, parrying a clumsy thrust by a security guard. "He knows where she is, I'm sure of it."

He slashed at two more Knights, who fell at his feet. "That usually isn't a problem," Donnie replied, "Bishop likes to find us." He and Leo somersaulted into two Knights at once, then hurried towards the sounds of Raphael and Michelangelo engaged in battle closer to the door. It was a little easier to see here, since outside of the room was lit, and Leo found himself searching each man's face for one that was familiar. He saw Jacob, whom he'd seen the night that he and Miranda had met, and watched him be cut down by Raph, who seemed to be enjoying himself.

Just then, he heard Donatello call his name. He made his way to his brother's side, and they managed to take out most of the guards surrounding Don with a few well-executed spins. "That one! To the left," Donnie said, slamming his bo into a lunging Knight. "He was calling someone named Sullivan to get here!"

Jesse? Leo thought. He felt rather than heard a presence behind him, and ducked just in time to avoid a nasty slash from behind. He whirled around, and met his attacker.

"Jesse Sullivan?" Leo snarled, feeling his emotions boil to the surface at the sight of Miranda's ex-boyfriend, who even now smiled smugly at the Turtle before he landed a powerful blow to Leo's body.

"In the flesh, reptile." He lunged at Leo, and the fight began in earnest. "You know, besides not being a freak, I have something that you'll never have." Hunter managed to land a kick to Leo's plastron, knocking him back for a moment. "Mira's a beautiful girl, and I know what makes her tick-can you say the same, turtle? Have you ever made her sing for you? I have..."

This was where the battle got tricky. Jesse was a formidable foe, faster and stronger than most of the other Knights, his fighting style oddly similar to Bishop's quicksilver-like karate. But it was not that, Leo could have handled a little Bishop clone any day, but for the fact that as he fought, he began to graphically and vividly describe his relationship with Miranda. _At least she must still be alive, with the way he's talking_, Leo thought, landing a blow of his own. He tried to tune out the man's voice, but images of Miranda kept distracting him, causing him to take more hits than he was landing. He heard Raph call his name, and knew in the back of his mind that his brothers had seen his situation and were trying to come to his aid.

"C'mon Leo, shut that guy up!" Mikey called out. Leonardo glared at Hunter and took a defensive stance.

"None of that matters, Sullivan. As long as there is breath in me I will fight for her, so come on."

He came, and Leo fended him off, hoping to eventually wear him out. But...

"John's making so much more of her," Hunter continued. "He's made her like me, like him. One day, she and I will own this city, and she'll think of you even less than she does now. You know," he grinned at Leo, his teeth glowing strangely in the darkness. "She forgot about you so fast....she was in my arms before I knew it. And I can only imagine what she let John do to her. He has that effect on women."

"Dude, you seriously need to shut the fuck up!" Mikey yelled, leaping away from his foes and landing a severe blow to Hunter with his nunchuku.

"For once, Mikey's right!" Raph said, lunging at the head Knight with his sai. Stunned, Hunter turned to Leonardo, his eyes purple and glowing in the darkness just before he sank to his knees at Leo's feet.

Leo could hear that the battle was over; Donnie and Raph were finishing off the remaining Knights, Mikey stood beside him, waiting to follow his brother's lead. Leo bent to regard Hunter, now coughing and clutching his side where Raph had struck him.

"Finish me, reptile." His voice was weak, and he looked frightened at Leo's scrutiny. _He looks like a kid,_ Leo thought, _A stupid kid, but a kid nonetheless. Quite harmless._

"Why should I show you any mercy, after what you've just told me?" Leo asked quietly.

Jesse was silent for a moment. "I don't want her to end up like me," he whispered at last, looking down at the blood pooling in his hands. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I just did what I thought was best for her." He pointed up, not at Leo, but outside, towards the roof of the main building before dropping his head. "She was right about you....I would never have come for her. I would have left her to him......"

"Guys, we need to get to that building!" Leo shouted, pointing at the central structure of the Cathedral tower. Donnie nodded and pulled out their climbing equipment, and the Turtles rushed out of the room. They made their way outside to a secondary rooftop.

"Oh shit, look!" Mikey cried, pointing towards the very top of the massive tower. Leonardo felt fear clutch painfully inside him as he looked up to see a feminine form that could only have been one person, standing on top of the railing. He couldn't see her face, but could make out her dark hair whipping around her head with the wind. And he could see another figure, a tall, dark one that, even now, was stepping slowly over to her. His eyes narrowed as anger coiled within him.

"Come on, Leo!" Raph yelled, shoving him out of his trance. "Let's get going!"

"There's really no need to be so dramatic, Miranda." Bishop said calmly, leaning beside her against the elevator shaft. "You don't think that you want to be here, I get the point."

"Leave me alone, Bishop," Miranda said, fighting the tears that were straining to distort her vision and weaken her resolve. "Just let me go."

Bishop moved closer to her, standing beside, his hands on the rail. "I'm glad that you're here-it shows a certain level of....development that I was hoping for. You can feel it, can't you? The strength building inside....soon you and I will bring justice upon all of those 'trespassers' that plague our world." He lowered his glasses and smiled at her as she edged away the tiniest bit. "You father would be so proud of you, right now. All that work he and I completed-it's all come to fruition with you."

"Shut up!" She cried, shutting her eyes at last against the chilling winds. A particularly strong gust came up and nearly knocked her off, but her hold remained.

"Come on, Miranda," he said, his voice quiet, soothing. He placed a hand on her waist and began to move it in small circles. "You don't want to do this. Let me help you."

_I don't need your help,_ she thought, her eyes still closed. _I just want Leonardo. That's it. _Her eyes opened, and her gaze fell on four small green figures clambering up the side of the tower. She shifted her grip on the building slightly as she replied. "I don't care what you and my dad did together, I don't care how much money or power you have, and I don't care about how any of that affects me. I will not let you turn me into a weapon, like you did to Jesse. You loose, John."

Her hands fell away from the building, and Bishop didn't have a chance to grab her before she threw herself off of the tower, and into the hands of fate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

It seemed to Leonardo that Miranda was falling in slow motion, and instead of panicking, he was calm, as if he had all the time in the world to reach her. In the moment that she leaped from the tower, Leo made an assessment of the distance between them and let his own body fall away from the line, snapping his glider open as he did so. He angled himself to the point where her trajectory would most certainly carry her, and prayed that the wind was enough.

It was.

She fell into his arms, cold and shaking with terror, and for a moment when her eyes first fell on him, it was as if she did not recognize him at all. But then her face softened, and he could see the fear melt away as she looked up at him. He glanced around them, checking for pursuit before he turned the glider sharply towards the Turtles' agreed upon rendezvous. She had an ugly bruise on her cheek, her hair was matted and her eyes were red and puffy, but she was smiling at him, and he smiled back.

"I'm glad that you're real," she whispered. "I thought for a moment that I just dreamed you up.....Leonardo, I'm sor-"

"Miranda, before you say anything else," he replied, "I know that you can take care of yourself, but I had to storm the castle anyway. I had to help you: not because it's 'my job' or because I don't think that you can help yourself. I want you to know, I figured out what was making me so afraid. It's because I love you, Miranda, and I didn't really know what to do about it. But I do now." He bent his head and kissed her, deeply.

She clung to him as the wind gusted around them and they parted so that he could steer. Leo banked carefully, soaring across the city, in broad daylight. _Hopefully no one's looking up today_, he thought.

"Well, I love you too, Leonardo," she said. "And I still think that we can do this; we're both too stubborn to give up easily." She leaned up and kissed him, momentarily disrupting their flight. The glider jerked a bit, but Leo managed to correct their path. Miranda giggled a little at the turbulence, and he looked at her again wonderingly.

"You do realize that we're airborne, right?"

She laughed and shook her head. "You know, Leo, I think I'm over it."

**Epilogue:**

"Man, I love Halloween!" Michelangelo exclaimed as they entered the Old Union, after the third person complimented the brothers on their fine costumes. "It feels so great to be topside with no stupid trench coats or hats!"

"Just try not to scare anyone, Mikey," Raphael said, nudging his younger brother's shell. "Hey Don, howsabout you and me get some refreshments?"

"How exactly does that work?" Leonardo asked Mikey as he watched Raph and Donatello slip towards the bar. Mikey shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Leo, it's all paid for, they just don't see us! Ninjas, remember?" They moved to the middle of the room, scanning the crowd for familiar faces. "Did you ever find out what she was dressing up as?"

Leo laughed. "Nope, it'll be a surprise to me, as well. Pretty good crowd."

Indeed, the Old Union seemed filled to capacity, and nearly everyone was in some kind of getup. Mikey bowed to a couple of girls dressed as geisha and grinned again. "Did I mention that I love Halloween?" The girls giggled and curtsied back before getting lost in the crowd just as Raph and Don reappeared, each with two beers.

Donnie handed one to Leo, his expression thoughtful. "About what happened to Miranda, I think that I can figure out what he did to her, and maybe reverse it with a little help. And since Bishop hasn't tried to find her yet, maybe all this is behind us."

"I hope so, Donnie," Leonardo said, accepting the beer.

"It's nice though," Don continued, "Despite all we've been through, it feels like a change for the better."

Leo grinned and offered up a toast; the four plastic cups clicked together just as a man, ironically dressed as a ninja, took the stage to introduce the band. As they filed onto the stage, Leo could see that everyone in the band was dressed as, what appeared to be a different mythical creature: a satyr, a djinn, a mermaid, and what appeared to be a phoenix made up the members of the band, except.....

"Oh, cool wings!" Mikey's exclamation was lost in the clamoring of the crowd, and Leo barely heard his brother, having focused all of his attention on Miranda from the moment that she walked onto the stage. She was wearing an artfully tattered blue dress, black and white striped socks, with a pair of large, silvery wings attached to the back of her garment. Her skin glittered, and a part of Leo's mind knew that he would be covered in the stuff later-but that didn't matter. Just before the band began to play, she caught Leo's eyes, reached behind her back, and fluttered the wings slightly, giving the effect that she was ready to fly. He grinned back and raised his beer in salute, pleased at her ensuing laugh.

Music filled the room, and soon the whole crowd was dancing. Mikey whooped and began gyrating wildly, and Raph and Don bobbed their heads in time to the infectious rhythm. For Leonardo's part, his body was still, but he was singing along, following Miranda's every motion, absorbing her every word. He sipped his beer and stepped out of the way of a couple of very drunk pirates, taking pleasure in the thought that his brothers were able to attend the show tonight. He even allowed his mind to drift ahead, to hours later: after the breaking down of music equipment and loading of vans; after the late-night snack run; after he and his family were safely home, to when he and Miranda would be asleep in each other's arms. Life was good.

**The End **


End file.
